Polos opuestos
by Goldmoon-77
Summary: Sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabía el qué, o quizá sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, porque lo que ella necesitaba un él.Un él que se llamaba Malfoy.
1. Un nuevo día

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter! Es un Draco x Hermione, como habrán visto en el summary. **

**Para que se sitúen: La historia transcurre durante el sexto año de Harry & company en Hogwarts y el fic empieza con los pensamientos de Hermione. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 1 de "Polos opuestos"—"Un nuevo día".**

Sola. Sí, ésa era la palabra que mejor la definía. Ella estaba sola. Sola cuando estaba con su familia, sola cuando estaba con sus amigos, sola cuando estaba con sus compañeras de cuarto, sola... cuando estaba sola. Siempre sola.

Que ironía, tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz: buenas notas, una familia a la que quería muchísimo, amigos que lo darían todo por ella, belleza (esto último solían decírselo los demás ya que ella no estaba muy convencida respecto a ello) y aún así no era feliz. Por lo menos no del todo ya que sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabía bien el qué; o quizá sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Porque lo que ella necesitaba era un él. Un él que la consolara cuando estuviera triste, un él que la hiciera reír, un él con el que compartir cosas...en definitiva, un él que lograra hacerla feliz.

Quizá por eso se encerraba horas en la biblioteca, escribiendo, estudiando, trabajando... para olvidar ése vacío que con tanto afán intentaba llenar. Pero era inútil, porque tras varias noches de insomnio y lágrimas había llegado a una desesperante conclusión.   
Sólo él podría llenarlo, y lo peor era que sabía que él nunca lo haría; porque él era ni más ni menos que Malfoy.

El que sólo la miraba para despreciarla por ser lo que era: una sangre sucia. El que la hería con sus afiladas palabras aunque ella nunca dejase que él lo viera. Draco Malfoy , el príncipe de las serpientes, era su él.

No sabía muy bien cómo había empezado a sentir todo aquello. Quizás cuando empezaron a afectarla sus insultos de una manera que no podía explicar; o quizás cuando empezó a necesitar verlo a todas horas. En el desayuno, en los pasillos, en las clases, en los partidos de quidditch ...

Sin embargo, nunca debía saberlo. Hermione no se lo había dicho a nadie por ... ¿miedo? Sí, eso era. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Harry y Ron si se llegaban a enterar. Tenía miedo de la mirada de superioridad que le dirigiría Parkinson al saberlo; una mirada que diría "Nunca será tuyo",y que Hermione sabría que era verdad. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo de lo que él dijera o hiciera, porque abriría recientes cicatrices que con tanto esfuerzo había cerrado.

Un agudo pitido la sacó de su ensoñación. Era su despertador mágico, que sus padres le habían regalado por su doceavo cumpleaños, cuando se enteraron de que todos los aparatos muggles que le enviaban no funcionaban en Hogwarts.

Con un movimiento de su varita lo apagó, antes de que Parvati y Lavender empezaran a protestar y le lanzaran algún cojín en compensación. 

Siempre solía ser la primera en levantarse. Quería estar bien despejada para atender en las clases y que no se le escapara nada de lo que dijera cada profesor.

Pero ése día no tenía especial interés en ir, y la razón principal se encontraba en el viejo papel arrugado que Hermione apretaba en su mano derecha.

Hoy era miércoles y el papel (que no era si no el horario) lo decía claramente. Todos los miércoles por la tarde había clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin. Genial, suspiró Hermione. Justo lo que necesitaba. Dos horas enteras encerrada en las mazmorras con Snape, las serpientes y... Malfoy. Hermione tembló sólo de pensarlo.

Por una parte se moría por ir, por mirarlo furtivamente cuando nadie se diera cuenta. Por imaginar que él la miraba con algo más que desprecio en sus ojos grises. Pero por otro lado no quería ir. Le aterraba que alguien descubriera los juegos de miradas en los que sólo participaba ella. Suspiró. Al final iría, como siempre. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderse ninguna clase por miedo, ni siquiera por él, después de todo, era una Gryffindor ¿no? 

Y con esta firme idea decidió ir a darse una ducha antes de que se levantaran las demás y ocuparan durante horas el baño para arreglarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**_16:00 h de ése mismo día._**

-¡Hey Hermione!  
- Mm ... ¿sí Harry?  
-¿Vienes?   
- ¡Claro!- dijo ella mientras se acababa el zumo de calabaza y se levantaba.

No fueron muy lejos, sin embargo. Coincidieron en la salida del Gran Comedor con (N/A: ¡cómo no!) Malfoy y los dos gorilas que lo acompañaban a todas partes.

-¡Vaya! Mira a quién tenemos aquí- sonrió mordazmente Draco mientras las estúpidas risas (más bien sonidos guturales) de Crabbe y Goyle hacían coro a sus palabras.(N/A: ¡que idiotas pueden llegar a ser!)- San Potter y la sangre sucia quieren salir antes que nosotros.

- No te gusta ser un segundón ¿verdad Malfoy? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica mientras sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba.

- Los Malfoy nacimos privilegiados- musitó fríamente Draco mientras le lanzaba una mueca de profundo desagrado- siempre estaremos en primer lugar, deberías saberlo. Y, sin más hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que lo siguieran mientras atravesaba las puertas.

-¿Será engre...!  
- Hermione, déjalo, no merece la pena.

La leona miró con incredulidad a Harry.- ¿Y ésa repentina madurez?- preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba de refilón la espalda de cierta serpiente.

- He llegado a la conclusión de que no merece la pena discutir con él imbécil de Malfoy- Hermione se estremeció ante el nombre de la serpiente, pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta y siguió hablando- mejor vamos a buscar a Ron.

- Cierto, ¿dónde está?  
- Estará vigilando a Ginny como siempre- sonrió Harry al imaginarse a su pelirroja.   
- Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos bajando a las mazmorras, cualquiera adivina donde está ahora- dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a caminar, se moría de ganas de ver a Draco otra vez - por cierto, ¿cuándo le vais a decir que estáis saliendo juntos?  
-¡Qué!- exclamó Harry- ¡Quieres que me castre o algo así! - no, mejor que no se entere nunca.  
- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá ,os verá u oirá los cotilleos- razonó la leona- porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que Parvati y Lavender no se aguantan y lo cuentan a todo aquel que quiera escucharlas- prosiguió- y teniendo en cuenta quién eres seguro que se trata de mucha gente.  
- Está bien, se lo diré pero dentro de algunos dí...  
- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!¡Y PARA DE INTENTAR CONTROLARME PORQUE TE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ RON WEASLEY, SOY CAPAZ DE TIRARTE AL LAGO PARA QUE ESPIES AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!- gritaba una alumna de quinto roja de furia.  
-¡A MI NO ME GRITES, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR ASI QUE PUEDO VIGILARTE TODO LO QUE ME DÉ LA REAL GANA!  
-¡QUE NADIE QUIERA SALIR CONTIGO NO ES MI PROBLEMA!¡BUSCATE UNA VIDA AMOROSA Y OLVÍDATE DE LA MIA!-chilló la joven( que no era otra que Ginny Weasley ) mientras entraba en el baño de las chicas dando un portazo.   
-¡DESCUBRIRE CON QUIEN ESTAS SALIENDO GINNY Y ...  
- Sabes Herm-dijo Harry palideciendo- creo que esperaré a que se calme un poco.  
-¿A quien te refieres? ¿a Ginny o a Ron?  
Harry lanzó una mirada a su amigo que seguía gritando y luego a la puerta por donde se había ido Ginny.- A ambos.

Hermione rió. Aquel culebrón iba a ser interesante, por lo menos, más que su vida amorosa, en la que el participante principal ya debía de haber llegado a las mazmorras. 

Súbitamente se quedó helada mirando su reloj. ¡Las mazmorras! ¡Hacía unos 10 minutos que había empezado la clase de Pociones! ¡Snape los mataría! Echó a correr mientras Harry, que había seguido su mirada, llamaba a Ron a gritos para que dejara de chillar a la puerta del baño y los siguiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos dos minutos más tarde y sin resuello por la rápida carrera 3 personas llamaban a la puerta de la clase de Pociones.

- Adelante- murmuró Snape escuetamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta.

Los tres amigos cruzaron despacio el umbral y esperaron expectantes ante toda la clase.

- Vaya, vaya, los dos prefectos y el señor Potter al final han decidido honrarnos con su presencia, ya creíamos que no aparecerían- musitó fríamente el profesor.   
–Disculpe señor, noso...  
-¿Alguien le ha pedido que hable señorita Granger? Estoy empezando a hartarme de su manía de hablar todo el tiempo.15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia. Y sí, supongo que 20 puntos menos a cada uno por su tardanza hacen un total de 75 puntos menos para su casa en menos de 1 minuto. Felicidades señores- prosiguió con una fría sonrisa- acaban de establecer el récord de la escuela de más puntos perdidos en menos tiempo.

Los de Slytherin estallaron en risotadas tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Snape mientras Hermione lanzaba una rápida mirada a cierto rubio. Pero, por alguna razón, éste no se reía, de hecho, ni siquiera los estaba mirando, parecía totalmente concentrado en un papel que sujetaba entre las manos, casi como si le quemara entre ellas. Desvió la mirada sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a mirarla? De fondo escuchó las últimas palabras de Snape.

- Siéntense ya, a menos que quieran perder más puntos, claro. Hermione suspiró y se dirigió acompañada por sus amigos hacia su asiento al fondo del aula.

- Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran- dijo Snape mirando con desagrado el fondo del aula mientras Harry rechinaba los dientes furioso- el hecho de que estéis en sexto a dado pie a que el profesor Dumbledore crea que ya estáis capacitados para realizar pociones avanzadas. Por el tono de sus palabras a Hermione le quedó claro que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, sensación que se intensificó cuando Snape miró fríamente a Neville.

- De manera que en este curso empezaremos con pociones bastante más complicadas que las que estáis acostumbrados a...- Snape hizo una breve pausa en este momento mientras sus ojos recorrían el aula- intentar- prosiguió. Por tanto, he decidido que las haréis por parejas, y para, como dice el profesor Dumbledore, reforzar los vínculos entre las casas, las parejas estarán formadas por una persona de Slytherin y otra de Gryffindor.

Dicho esto Snape sacó su varita y le dio unos toquecitos a la pizarra, en la que aparecieron instantáneamente los nombres de los alumnos unidos por finas líneas.

-¡Oh mierda!-exclamó Ron- ¡me ha tocado con Goyle! Con ese idiota como compañero suspenderé este curso.  
- Vamos Ron, ya se te ocurrirá algo- dijo Harry intentando animar al pelirrojo. A mí me ha tocado el número 2 de las serpientes, Zabini, y no voy soltando tacos.  
- Ya bueno, por lo menos él sabe los números y distinguir colores, algo que dudo que sea capaz de hacer Goyle- murmuró Ron furioso.

Harry rió mientras se giraba hacia la leona.

-¿Y tu Herm? ¿Has tenido más suerte que nosotros?- preguntó el moreno.- ¿Qué pasa?- insistió al ver que ésta no contestaba.

Hermione estaba pálida mirando fijamente la pizarra sin emitir ningún sonido.

Harry y Ron siguieron su mirada y comprendieron el por qué del estado de Hermione.

En la pizarra se podía leer claramente: _Malfoy—Granger_.

- Al parecer me ha tocado el número 1 de las serpientes- musitó la morena haciendo un amago de sonrisa mientras sentía que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. Pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse profundamente feliz.

**Pues ahí tienen el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review !Bye!**


	2. Encuentros inesperados

¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por dejar sus reviews( aunque sólo hayan sido dos, snif snif).

Disclaimer: En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó ponerlo así que este vale doble xD. Ya saben de que va, cualquier personaje que reconozcan es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling.

Y ahora lo que espero que hayan esperado con impaciencia, ¡ el segundo capítulo!

Capítulo 2 de "Polos opuestos"—"Encuentros inesperados" 

Un sonoro suspiro rompió el sofocante silencio que había en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- murmuró una exasperada Hermione.

-Nada.¿Qué quieres que pase?

-Dímelo tú. Este es el cuarto suspiro en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Los cuentas?- preguntó Ron con una media sonrisa.

-No los cuento, pero no me dejas concentrarme.¿Qué te pasa?-repitió.

-Me aburro.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Entonces,¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Si tanto te aburre estudiar,¿por qué no vas a la sala común?

-Porque tengo que acabar este dichoso trabajo para Binns-Un nuevo suspiro llenó la sala- ¿por qué a Harry le dejas copiar los deberes y a mí no?

-Porque Binns mandó el trabajo de hoy para mañana, y da la casualidad de que hoy Harry tiene una de sus reuniones con Dumbledore-respondió Hermione simplemente.

-Ya...,oye Hermione- dijo Ron poniendo cara de niño bueno- como se lo dejas

a él,¿podrías dejármelo a mí también no?

-Vamos Ron, tu tienes tiempo para hacerlo como todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que no te da la gana.

-Venga Hermione-dijo Ron enarcando una ceja- ¿a quién puede apetecerle pasarse toda una tarde haciendo un trabajo sobre la brujería en tiempos de los romanos?

-No se trata de que apetezca ,sólo...

-Vale-la interrumpió el pelirrojo-lo he captado. A ti. Pero, no te ofendas, debes de ser la única.

Ron se calló al ver la expresión de Hermione. Era del tipo de persona amable que ponía su madre justo antes de empezar a castigarle, por algo que probablemente habrían hecho Fred y George.

-Oye,¿me pasas ese libro?- preguntó Ron rápidamente, señalando uno de los muchos libros que Hermione había traído, e intentando cambiar de tema.

Hermione se lo pasó con cara de mosqueo.

-Mira Ron-empezó.

-Oye- volvió a interrumpirla el pelirrojo volviendo a intentar cambiar de tema -¿sabes qué? Voy a seguir tu consejo.

-¿Cuál de todos los que te he dado desde que nos conocemos?-preguntó la morena con tono irónico.

Ron sonrió para sí. Ya había conseguido cambiar de tema. Lo más difícil estaba hecho.

-Pues el de irme a la sala común, por supuesto.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-No te preocupes, ya se lo copiaré a Harry más tarde-y dicho esto se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó la morena atónita ganándose una mirada furibunda de la bibliotecaria.

-¿No te importa verdad?-preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Hermione suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

-¡Eres la mejor!-sonrió Ron .Y preciosa también-pensó, aunque esto se lo guardó para él- Entonces te veo luego en la sala común-se despidió, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Hermione suspiró por segunda vez. Apreciaba mucho a Ron pero había veces (como en ése momento) que tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Era demasiado vago concluyó ; bueno, rectificó, él y Harry, pero éste último tenía excusa hoy.

La morena bajó la vista hacia el intento de trabajo de Herbología (porque sólo era posible llamarlo así,"intento"), que la profesora Sprout les había mandado por la mañana. Ahora que Ron se había ido no debería tener problemas para concentrarse, ¿no? Entonces,¿por qué no se le ocurría nada? Por Merlín, ¡qué sólo había escrito 5 líneas!

Hermione emitió un gruñido de frustración. Por suerte o por desgracia sabía bien por qué estaba en las nubes. Por cierta serpiente y las dos horas que pasaría con su él al día siguiente(N/A: estaban a martes).Sólo de pensarlo se le paraba la respiración. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer para que no se le notara que estaba loca por él.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente. Tenía que distraerse, por eso se había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca intentando hacer un trabajo de Herbología que era para la semana que viene. Sin embargo, no parecía conseguirlo, había tardado más de lo normal en acabar el trabajo de Binns, y en el de la profesora Sprout no sólo parecía incapaz de escribir nada coherente, si no que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Levantó la vista mientras se daba un pequeño masaje con las manos para ver si se le pasaba.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía,(algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era casi la hora de la cena)a excepción de dos alumnos de Ravenclaw sentados cerca de la Sección Prohibida, bien lejos de la señora Pince, que se lanzaban miradas por encima de los libros.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era ver un capítulo sobre una parejita feliz. Bajó la vista hacia uno de los muchos libros que tenía en la mesa y empezó a leerlo. No leyó mucho sin embargo. Un sonoro portazo hizo que perdiera la concentración y volviera a levantar la vista.

La señora Pince estaba riñendo a un alumno por el ruido que acababa de hacer. A Hermione le empezaron a temblar las manos mientras recorría con la mirada a aquel Slytherin. Era Malfoy.

En ese momento el muchacho estaba escuchando en silencio lo que decía la bibliotecaria, aunque su mirada de desprecio a ésta no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su actitud. Le importaba un pepino lo que le estaba diciendo. La morena sonrió. Sólo alguien como Draco podía ser tan arrogante con un adulto.

El monólogo de la señora Pince duró unos minutos más, y, finalmente, desistió, viendo que no conseguiría nada.

Malfoy entonces le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia las mesas. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y desapareció entre las estanterías. Llevaba toda una semana evitando a la serpiente(desde que se enteró que sería su pareja en clase de Pociones, exactamente).No quería estar en el campo visual del rubio porque, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de discutir( que es lo que obviamente pasaría si ella estaba a menos de tres metros de él).

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el pasillo dedicado a los libros de Herbología. Aprovecharía su pequeña huida para mirar algún libro más para el trabajo, ya que la pequeña librería que había montado en su mesa no parecía servirle de mucho.

No obstante, unas palabras la hicieron detenerse antes de llegar.

-Vaya Granger,¿huyendo de mí?-susurró Draco apareciendo tras una estantería.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó ella desconcertada mientras se giraba hacia el rubio.

-No te hagas la inocente,¿crees que no me di cuenta de que te fuiste en cuanto me viste?-contestó él mientras se acercaba a la morena.

Hermione parpadeó confusa a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba por la proximidad de Draco.¿La había seguido hasta allí sólo porque se había marchado nada más verlo acercarse a ella? Espera un momento, entonces eso quería decir que... ¡se había fijado en ella! Tal vez no le fuera tan indiferente después de todo. Hermione tembló levemente al pensarlo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Draco.

-¿Tiemblas? No sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo, sangresucia.

Hermione sintió como se rompía dentro de ella la pequeña burbujita de felicidad que acababa de hacer.

No existía ningún "tal vez".Seguramente se había fijado en ella porque sólo había 4 personas en la biblioteca y la habría seguido porque tenía ganas de molestarla. Como siempre.

La melancolía la invadió, pero también furia. Furiosa estaba de que cada vez que la viera le hiciera daño, unas veces con sus insultos cargados de desprecio, otras veces con su elegante indiferencia...Y precisamente fue esta furia la que le ayudó a superar aquel mini-momento de "debilidad"(por decirlo de alguna manera).

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a huroncitos patéticos como tú!-exclamó furiosa-¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?-terminó a la vez que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Granger?-murmuró entonces Draco agarrándola de un brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-¡Suéltame intento de ser humano!-gritó Hermione mientras empujaba al rubio y se soltaba-¿A ti que te importa dónde voy o dejo de ir? Pensaba que sólo era basura para ti-acabó con un tinte de amargura en la voz.

Tal vez Draco lo notara porque a estas palabras le siguió un aplastante silencio. La miró fijamente mientras asimilaba lo que había dicho la leona.¿Era verdad eso?¿Realmente pensaba que ella no era más que algo que había que tirar? Su padre lo afirmaría rotundamente. Eso era lo que había aprendido de él y lo que debería pensar. Ella era diferente. Caso cerrado. Y, sin embargo , por primera vez en todas las discusiones que había tenido con ella se quedó sin palabras, inmerso en sus recuerdos y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hermione también se perdió en sus ojos aunque por motivos diferentes. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca sin que estuvieran discutiendo y, sorprendentemente descubrió algo de azul en sus plateados ojos. Siempre había creído que eran grises. Sonrió tristemente. Tal vez a este pequeño momento de silencio le siguieran nuevas palabras hirientes, pero en ese instante no importaba. Sólo importaban él y la sensación de ¿calidez? que por una vez estos transmitían. Ojalá este momento fuera eterno.

Pero los mágicos momentos no suelen durar mucho. Y la realidad personificada en forma de bibliotecaria gritona rompió aquel.

Draco desvió la mirada confundido mientras la señora Pince hacía una teatral aparición. A este paso los cristales estallarían por sus chillidos.¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero sus dudas al recibir la carta de su padre para unirse a las filas de los mortífagos, y ahora...¡ahora no había sido capaz de contestar a Granger! Se había perdido en sus ojos sin poderlo evitar. Y, sorprendentemente había descubierto que había algo de verde en sus ojos. Siempre había pensado que eran marrones. Meneó la cabeza.¿Qué hacía pensando en el color de los ojos de Granger? Endureció el gesto, y mostró la indiferencia que le caracterizaba antes de levantar la vista y dirigir su helada mirada hacia la bibliotecaria.

Esta no se amilanó lo más mínimo, y siguió farfullando algo sobre el respeto a los libros, el silencio necesario para la concentración de los alumnos y algunas tonterías más (N/A:¿no creen que está loca?).

Mientras la señora Pince seguía practicando para lograr chillar en forma de ultrasonidos, Hermione percibió el cambio en la actitud de Draco, lo que le aplastó el ánimo. Sabía que aquel momento no volvería a darse, y eso hizo que la invadiera la melancolía de nuevo.

De repente, de dio cuenta de el silencio que había en la biblioteca.¿Cuándo había dejado la señora Pince de chillar?

El dedo tembloroso de la bibliotecaria le dio una ligera idea. Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza. Nunca en su vida la habían echado de un lugar por no saber comportarse. Murmurando una disculpa, Hermione recogió rápidamente sus cosas y en unos segundos había desaparecido por la puerta.

Draco en cambio se tomó algo más de tiempo para salir de allí. Pero no se dirigió hacia su sala común como Hermione. Necesitaba aclararse un poco así que fue a dar una vuelta por el lago para despejarse.

Cuando volvió, pasada ya la hora de cenar, estaba mucho más tranquilo y había recuperado la frialdad y la serenidad que tanto le caracterizaban. Pero, aunque ésa noche, como algunas otras, soñó con Pansy, por primera vez ésta no tenía los ojos verdes, si no marrones con algo de verde.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy aburrido?¿ Muy cursi? ¿Estupendo? Déjenme un review y no tendré que adivinarlo.

5


	3. Tomando decisiones

**Hola! Lo primero agradecer a todas la que han dejado sus reviews, me alegraron el día!**

**Lo segundo, el disclaimer, ya saben, todos los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen, son toditos de J.K. Rowling, ya podía regalarme alguno,Draco…o Sirius, por ejemplo... seguiré soñando xD.**

**Y, lo tercero, pero no por eso menos importante, el tercer capítulo! (insértese ovación). La verdad es que no esperaba actualizar tan pronto, porque hace nada que puse el segundo capítulo, pero me visitó la musa de repente y el capítulo me salió en seguida. Debe ser esto de estar en vacaciones, que tengo más tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 3 de "Polos opuestos": "Tomando decisiones"**

_Miércoles 8:30 de la mañana:_

El ulular de las lechuzas se entremezclaba con las voces de los alumnos mientras éstos comenzaban a desayunar en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Harry intranquilo a la vez que Hermione abría El Profeta.  
-Bueno, a no ser que consideres importante que un tal Mario Kine se retira, no lo creo.  
-¿Qué Kine se retira!-se sobresaltó Ron golpeando con fuerza su vaso de zumo contra la mesa.  
-¿Y eso ocupa la primera página?-se extrañó Harry-¿Tan importante es?

A Ron parecía que iba darle un ataque mientras miraba con la boca abierta a Harry.

-¿No sabes quién es? No puedo creerlo-susurró Ron totalmente conmocionado.  
-Por si te sirve de consuelo Harry, yo tampoco sé quién es-comentó Hermione con sorna.  
-Bueno, lo tuyo es comprensible.  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso Ron?-preguntó la morena fulminándolo con la mirada.  
-Nada, nada.  
-Bueno¿nos vas a decir quién es ése tal Kine?-preguntó Harry interesado.  
-Es uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch de todos los tiempos-explicó Ron emocionado-"Lo descubrieron" cuando sólo tenía 11 años y como era muy pequeño estuvieron entrenándolo hasta que alcanzó los diecisiete y pudo empezar a jugar-prosiguió con entusiasmo- Es un genio, es el mejor cazador que se ha visto en mucho tiempo. En los partidos en los que participaba marcaba tantos puntos en tan poco tiempo, que aunque el buscador del otro equipo fuera soberbio, no les servía de nada porque en seguida el equipo de Kine les llevaba una ventaja de 150 puntos o más; y la mayoría solía marcarlos él.

Harry emitió un silbido de admiración.

-Vaya currículum.  
-No puedo creer que no sepáis quién es-repitió el pelirrojo.  
-Ron, despierta, he vivido toda la vida con los Dursley y no es que ellos supieran mucho sobre la actualidad deportiva mágica ¿sabes?  
-Cierto, aunque no es que a tu primo parezcan interesarle mucho los deportes muggles tampoco ¿no?-bromeó Ron.  
-La verdad es que no- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-Bueno lamento interrumpir esta charla tan interesante sobre deporte-comentó Hermione- pero dentro de 5 minutos empieza Encantamientos y no deberíamos llegar tarde.  
-Ok-respondieron los dos a la vez y poniéndose en pie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_9 de la mañana. Clase de Encantamientos._

-Herm, tienes que ayudarme-susurró Harry en cuanto la clase comenzó a practicar el nuevo encantamiento que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado: el encantamiento ilusorio.(N/A: Básicamente consiste en crear ilusiones temporales, concentrándose mucho en la ilusión a formar y pronunciando las palabras adecuadas. Las ilusiones no tienen solidez aunque dan esa apariencia. El tiempo que duran es relativo, depende de la fuerza mental de cada uno fundamentalmente.)

-Deja que adivine-respondió ella también en susurros-Ginny.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó un sorprendido Harry.  
-Instinto femenino-contestó simplemente-¿Qué ha pasado¿Os habéis peleado?  
-No exactamente, pero con Ron todo el tiempo encima de ella no está precisamente de buen humor.  
-Ron a veces puede ponerse imposible-asintió la morena comprensiva-pero no veo qué puedo hacer yo.  
-Llévatelo a algún sitio, yo qué sé, distráelo un rato para que yo pueda intercambiar más de dos palabras con Ginny.  
-No sé Harry...  
-¿Por qué susurráis?-los interrumpió entonces Ron-¿Ha pasado algo?  
-No, claro que no-contestó rápidamente Hermione-Ayudaba a Harry con el encantamiento.  
-Ah-dijo Ron no muy convencido, a la vez que Harry imploraba a su amiga con la mirada.

Hermione suspiró. No le apetecía nada meterse en medio de aquel culebrón, bastante tenía ya con su amor platónico y el desprecio que despedía cuando ella estaba cerca. Además, Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos y no le gustaba mentirle. Pero Harry y Ginny también lo eran y se querían tanto que se merecían un momento para ellos.

- Oye Ron¿ te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago conmigo hoy por la tarde?-preguntó resignada a la vez que volvía a realizar perfectamente el encantamiento ilusorio.

Harry sonrió contento.

- ¿Sólo contigo?-respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido y algo... ¿emocionado?  
-Sí, bueno,-farfulló ella- Harry tiene cosas que hacer.

Ron enarcó una ceja mirando al moreno.

-Cosas, ya sabes-dijo Harry incómodo bajo la mirada de su amigo.  
-Bueno¿qué dices?- inquirió Hermione antes de que Harry se delatara.  
-Claro-contestó Ron contento. Una llamita de esperanza acababa de formarse en su interior. Hermione y él iban a pasar la tarde en el lago solos. Y había sido ella quién se lo había pedido. Eso quería decir algo ¿no?  
-Bien-dijo Hermione aliviada.

Últimamente Ginny estaba con los nervios de punta, porque entre la preparación de los TIMOS y el espionaje de Ron no se podía estar muy tranquila que digamos. Estar un rato a solas con Harry sin el pesado de su hermano encima le haría bien –pensó.

Segura de su acción volvió a concentrarse en el encantamiento. Pero si hubiera visto la expresión de Ron(N/A: que era de exultante felicidad) se habría planteado si realmente era tan buena idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

16:00. Gran Comedor.

-Venga, Harry, Ron, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez-dijo una exasperada Hermione impaciente por ver a su serpiente favorita( N/A¿Y quién no?).  
-Ya va, ya va- respondió el primero mientras el segundo se acababa su zumo de calabaza.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y siguieron a la prefecta hacia su próxima clase.

-Oye Herm- susurró Harry-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento sin Ron delante? Es sobre Ginny.  
-Claro-murmuró ella, y, recuperando el tono normal de su voz, se dirigió al pelirrojo-¿podrías ir yendo a las mazmorras? Es que me he dejado una cosa en la sala común.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció él.  
- No te preocupes. Harry lo hará. No vemos ahora.  
- Hasta ahora- murmuró un contrariado Ron a la vez que sus amigos se daban la vuelta y aparentaban dirigirse hacia la sala común.

En las últimas semanas, sus amigos se comportaban de una manera muy extraña. No paraban de susurrarse cosas en clase y los pasillos, se pasaban notas, desaparecían juntos varias veces... ¿Qué pasaba? Tenía que ser algo bastante personal porque en caso contrario Ron estaba seguro de que le habrían contado algo. De repente se le ocurrió una inverosímil idea.¿Y si estaban saliendo? Pero Ron desechó rápidamente la idea. Era imposible. Harry y Hermione eran amigos. Nada más.

"Cómo tú y ella"-dijo una vocecita en su interior. Ron suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a disimular¿Cuánto tiempo más fingiendo amistad cuando se moría por besarla? Tal vez en su "cita"de hoy podría, al fin, contarle lo que sentía por ella. Era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos antes de que otro se le adelantara. Claro que Ron no sabía que ya se le habían adelantado, aunque ni el aludido mismo lo supiera(N/A: Draco siempre está en las nubes xD). Así que el pelirrojo, envuelto en éstos pensamientos, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ése mismo momento, dos amigos hablaban en un pasillo, al lado de un gran ventanal.

-Tú dirás Harry. Pero rápido que Snape ya nos tiene fichados.

-Vale, es muy sencillo. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo después del favor de esta mañana pero realmente...

- Harry- interrumpió Hermione mientras miraba nerviosa su reloj- por favor, ve al grano.  
- Necesito que me ayudes para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny-soltó el moreno de un tirón.

-¿No le has comprado nada!-exclamó Hermione-¡Su cumpleaños es dentro de 5 días¿Se te había olvidado?-preguntó suspicaz.

-No claro que no, es que no se me ocurre nada, he mirado un montón de catálogos, revistas, incluso me he ido a Hosmeade alguna vez...

-¿ Sin permiso?-preguntó la morena con tono severo- No deberías contar esas cosas a una prefecta.

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione!-refunfuñó Harry- Somos amigos ¿no?

La morena rió.  
-Hay que ver que cara tienes.  
-Entonces...¿me ayudarás?  
-Supongo.  
-Genial- sonrió el buscador-Ahora ya está todo bajo control.  
-Lamento no estar de acuerdo Harry- repuso su amiga-¡Pero otra vez llegamos tarde!

Y, mientras el gran reloj( N/A: no sé si en los libros aparece, pero en las pelis sí, así que supongo que habría uno) daba las cuatro campanadas que indicaban el inicio de las clases de la tarde, los dos amigos echaron a correr por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos después, dos acalorados jóvenes llamaban a la puerta de una clase.

-Adelante-murmuró Snape a la vez que dirigía su helada mirada hacia la puerta.  
Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios al ver a los muchachos que entraban.

- Bueno, al parecer han decidido hacer un hábito en lo referente a llegar tarde a mi clase¿no es cierto?-dijo Snape fríamente- O quizás es que estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo otras...cosas(N/A: Qué mal pensado, cómo odio a éste tío)- ¿Es por eso por lo que están tan acalorados?- continuó irónicamente.

Un silencio cortante siguió a sus palabras. Hermione se movía incómoda mientras Harry miraba desafiante a Snape. Ninguno de los dos hizo ni dijo nada. Obviamente su "amado profesor" sólo buscaba la manera de quitarles más puntos, y ellos no iban a darle ése gusto.

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor...-Snape hizo una pausa teatral observando a los jóvenes- por cada uno- finalizó.

Hermione ahogo una exclamación mientras Harry miraba furioso a Snape.  
-¿Algo que objetar señorita Granger?  
-No- murmuró ésta simplemente.  
-Bien, y ahora les sugiero que se sienten con su compañero de trabajo y que no me hagan perder más el tiempo.

Harry y Hermione obedecieron casi instantáneamente. La última bastante más nerviosa que el primero. ¿Le diría algo Draco sobre el encuentro en la biblioteca¿Habría sentido algo él también? Pronto una palabras la sacaron de su ensueño y la devolvieron a la realidad. Fue justo en el momento en el que se sentó al lado de la serpiente, y la palabras fueron:

- No me toques Granger, no quiero que me ensucies la túnica.

Hermione suspiró. Iba a ser una clase muuuuuuuuuy larga.

**Pues ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review con su opinión, porque como dicen por ahí, un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz! Besos!**


	4. ¿Te has enterado?

Hola! Sorry por haber tardado un poco en poner un nuevo capítulo pero mi ordenador no va muy bien. Lo gracioso del caso es que hace ya unos días que tenía escrito este capi, el problema es que no podía ponerlo. Por suerte para mí y para vosotras lectoras, una amiga, que digo amiga, un alma caritativa, me ha prestado su ordenador. Gracias nuri! Alabémosla xD.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan del universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo no saco ni un céntimo con esto, sólo lo hago por pasión a la lectura y la escritura, si no me creen comprueben mi cuenta corriente, ¡estoy en números rojos! Bueno, no tanto, pero casi xD.

Gracias todas las que me han dejado un review, me animan a continuar!

**Ahora sí, después de varios días de espera,¡el nuevo capítulo! Una última cosa: Este es un poco más largo que los anteriores, unas dos páginas más aproximadamente. Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 4 de "Polos opuestos"-- ¿Te has enterado? 

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los amplios ventanales del mágico castillo que era Hogwarts. En ése momento, un solitario haz de luz se separó del resto y se deslizó por uno de los pasillos, iluminando durante un pequeño instante a una esbelta figura.

Draco( N/A: porque era él) estaba cumpliendo con su papel de prefecto haciendo la ronda nocturna. Aunque despreciaba todo tipo de normas y obligaciones,( ya que consideraba que los Malfoy estaban por encima de todas ellas), siempre le había gustado hacer valer su poder como prefecto. Y, desde luego, la ronda nocturna era la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

Sí, a Draco le gustaba el poder. Le gustaba el hecho de pasear a medianoche por los oscuros pasillos con total libertad, en busca de alumnos que habían decidido salir de sus camas para hacer vete a saber qué. Le encantaba el terror de sus caras cuando los encontraba haciendo algo... más bien indecente, y muriéndose de vergüenza por ser pillados in fraganti. Le gustaba el hecho de mandar sobre los demás. Sí, a Draco Malfoy le gustaba el poder. Hasta hacía una semana.

Hasta la semana anterior cada detalle de su perfecta vida era perfecto, y fue entonces cuando recibió una carta de su padre, en la que Voldemort por medio de su progenitor, le "invitaba"(porque más que una invitación era una orden), a unirse a él.

La verdad es que Draco tenía muchas dudas respecto a su posible unión a Voldemort. Como es lógico, el hecho de que al rubio le gustara mandar, hacía que odiara estar sometido a alguien. Por eso, el que Voldemort prácticamente lo obligara a unirse a él hacía que Draco se resistiera. Definitivamente, él no estaba hecho para obedecer y arrastrarse como hacía su padre-pensó mientras doblaba el recodo de una esquina y comprobaba a la luz de su varita que no había nadie.- No estaba en su naturaleza el someterse a otra persona.

Además, Draco sabía que si se unía a los mortífagos su vida estaría marcada para siempre. No se trataba de que le dieran miedo los cambios, no, no era eso. Lo que a Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia era el tener que estar disponible en cualquier momento y lugar(porque, a estas alturas, su padre ya le había explicado cómo funcionaba la Marca Tenebrosa) y el tener que estar marcado como una vulgar res muggle. De hecho, prácticamente sería reducido a las acciones del ganado. Porque una res simplemente hace lo que le ordenan y punto, y ese venía a ser más o menos el cometido de los mortífagos.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a que alguien lo usara como a una marioneta y que redujera sus funciones a las de un simple animal. Definitivamente, él estaba hecho para destacar, para mandar, no para formar parte de un rebaño, de una reducida multitud.

Ya lo tenía casi decidido, pero el problema aparecería cuando Voldemort se enterara de que no tenía intención alguna de unirse a él. Algo que no tardaría en pasar, pues su padre esperaba con impaciencia una "respuesta" por su parte.

Draco le había escrito el día anterior pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo, tiempo que, al parecer, le habían concedido, pues no había recibido ninguna carta más desde entonces.

Aún así era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort se enterara, y, aunque Draco no le tenía miedo, no era tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a él. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido, antes de que el Señor Tenebroso descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones.

De repente, un ruido de pasos le interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Draco se dirigió rápidamente hacia su origen, esperando poder liberar su frustración con algún alumno que no debería estar despierto a aquellas horas.

Pronto vio la luz mortecina de una varita, lo que le sorprendió, pues los alumnos que merodeaban a altas horas de la noche no solían encender su varita, más que nada para no delatar su posición.

Unos pasos más tarde descubrió el por qué de la luz. No era un alumno cualquiera, era una prefecta haciendo también su ronda. Pero no era una prefecta cualquiera, era Hermione Granger.

Draco no sabía si alegrarse por encontrarla(para molestarla, por supuesto) o dar media vuelta antes de que ella le viera.

Al final decidió quedarse. Los Malfoy nunca huyen- se dijo-Y menos de una mujer. Así que aguardó en el fondo del corredor mientras ella se acercaba a él, aparentemente absorta en una revista.

La verdad es que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había pensado en ella algunas veces en la última semana. Más de las que debería, de hecho. Había algo en ella que... Draco meneó la cabeza. Deja de pensar estupideces- se dijo a sí mismo-Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que te gusta Granger.

En ése momento Hermione llegó al final del corredor y, sin mirar, giró la esquina. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que "intentó" girarla, porque en realidad no lo consiguió, puesto que, de repente, ambos prefectos se encontraron el suelo formando algo parecido a un nudo corredizo con sus cuerpos.

El estruendo que armaron fue monumental porque, al chocar, Hermione se agarró a lo que tenía más a mano para no caer, que resultó ser el pie de una armadura bastante pesada.

En menos de un segundo aquel pasillo se había convertido en un auténtico caos: cuadros chillando por haber sido despertados a esas horas de la noche, la armadura gimiendo dolorida, los gritos de"¿Nobles señores os encontráis bien?" de sir Cadogan ...

Seguramente habrían despertado a más de la mitad de alumnos del castillo, sin contar a los profesores, que no tardarían en aparecer.

Lo más extraño de todo era que los prefectos no parecían darse cuenta del lío que habían armado. Estaban en silencio, uno encima del otro mirándose como hipnotizados(pues la cara de Draco estaba a menos de 5 centímetros de la de Hermione).

Mirando a los ojos de Hermione, Draco empezó a sentir algo muy extraño. Por un lado, quería quitársela de encima, al fin y al cabo era una sangresucia, no? Pero había una parte, una pequeñísima parte de él que por un segundo, un solo segundo, quiso tenerla cerca y que no se alejara de él como hacía siempre.

Para desgracia de ésa mínima parte de Draco no duraron mucho tiempo así, porque la realidad rompió aquel momento en seguida. Aunque esta vez no tomó la forma de una bibliotecaria gritona sino que se materializó en el cuerpo del huraño conserje de Hogwarts, Argus Filch, escoltado por su fiel gata, la señora Norris.

-¡¿Pero qué...!- comenzó a decir totalmente sorprendido por la extraña situación.

-Ha sido un accidente...-comenzó a explicar una sonrojada Hermione. Pero no pudo continuar pues en ése momento aparecieron por el corredor los jefes de sus respectivas casas, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- inquirió la jefa de la casa Gryffindor con tono severo al ver la embarazosa situación.

Draco y Hermione se separaron y se levantaron rápidamente del suelo.

- Ha sido un accidente- repitió Hermione e intentando de nuevo volver a explicarse.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Snape con tono irónico- Parecía muy cómoda encima del señor Malfoy.

- Basta Severus- dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Hermione empezaba a enrojecer- Con esto no se bromea.¿Qué creían que estaban haciendo?-Sin darles tiempo a contestar prosiguió totalmente exaltada- Era lo que faltaba, ¿acaso se creen que esto es un burdel? No me esperaba que usted, señorita Granger se dedicara a hacer...-la profesora se interrumpió no sabiendo muy bien cómo continuar- estas cochinadas-finalizó.

- ¿Y de mí sí?- preguntó un enfadado Draco.

-Ahora eres tú quién hace comentarios maliciosos Minerva- susurró un ...¿divertido? Snape.

La profesora suspiró profundamente e, ignorando deliberadamente al profesor Snape, comenzó a hablar a la velocidad de una ametralladora muggle.

- Vosotros dos-dijo señalando a los prefectos-150 puntos menos a cada uno por conducta escandalosa, y, por supuesto, estáis castigados.

-Disculpe profesora- intervino entonces Snape con una falsa sonrisa- Pero creo que debo ser yo el que quite puntos o el que castigue a los miembros de la casa Slytherin, ya que casualmente soy el jefe de ésa casa-puntualizó fríamente.

-Eso es cierto profesor-le respondió McGonagall con la misma falsa sonrisa- Pero por si no lo sabe- prosiguió- casualmente YO soy la directora adjunta de este centro, lo que me da la posibilidad de castigar a alumnos de todas las casas.¿Le supone algún problema?

- En absoluto- contestó Snape fríamente con una sonrisa en la que no participaban sus ojos.

-Bien.

Finalizada la "discusión", la profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia los dos prefectos.

-Ya se os informará en qué consiste el castigo a su debido...

Una estruendosa pedorreta interrumpió a la profesora cuando acababa de empezar a hablar. Todos los presentes en el pasillo levantaron la vista y vieron a Peeves el poltergeist, flotando a la altura del techo y sonriendo maliciosamente. Al parecer había llegado con los profesores aunque estos no se habían dado cuenta.

-Esto le va a interesar a muuuuuuuuucha gente- dijo riéndose mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Peeves, Hermione pasó del rojo escarlata al blanco nieve en menos de dos segundos, por lo que la profesora McGonagall la mandó a la enfermería.

-Profesora, estoy bien- aseguró la morena-Por lo menos todo lo bien que una puede estar en una situación así-murmuró.

- Argus – pidió una profesora visiblemente cansada- Acompáñala por favor.

Pronto la prefecta y el conserje desaparecieron por el pasillo. Draco no tardó en marcharse también hacia su dormitorio, pues estaba claro que no iba a poder seguir haciendo la ronda, por lo menos, esa noche no. Así que, aparentemente tranquilo y mentalmente intranquilo desapareció a los pocos minutos acompañado por Severus Snape.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró sonoramente en la soledad del pasillo.

En ése momento el reloj del colegio dio una campanada. Era la una de la madrugada.

Bonita manera de empezar el día- pensó mientras se dirigía, por segunda vez en aquella noche, hacia su dormitorio.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jueves. 8:30 de la mañana.**_

El nuevo día amanecía lleno de interesantes cotilleos, pues, aunque apenas era la hora de desayunar, Peeves ya se había encargado de difundir la "exclusiva" de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

A decir verdad la había "retocado" un poco, así que la versión resumida de Peeves era la siguiente: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían estado a punto de acostarse juntos la noche anterior, en uno de los pasillos del quinto piso. Lamentablemente para ellos habían sido interrumpidos antes de que este suceso se llevara a cabo.

Los detalles más escabrosos y embarazosos se los dejó al alumnado, porque, como todo el mundo sabe, la gente al chismorrear se inventa bastante, sobre todo si los cotilleos tenían como protagonista a uno de los solteros de oro de Hogwarts. Y no se equivocaba.

A media mañana la "versión Peeves" era más o menos la que acabo de relatar.

Para la hora de comer, la exclusiva se había ampliado, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que los prefectos se encontraban a altas horas de la noche.

A media tarde, la versión había dado un brusco giro, pues al parecer, y según los más entendidos, ambos prefectos mantenían un romance en secreto que duraba ya varios años.

Y, finalmente, a la hora de la cena, quedó asentada(y creída por la mayor parte del alumnado) la que se suponía que sería la versión oficial y que distaba mucho de la original peevesca(que, para que vamos a engañarnos, también era pura invención).

Se trataba de lo siguiente:

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban juntos desde hacía varios años y se peleaban para ocultar su amor. Hace un mes sufrieron un pequeño percance porque Hermione quedó embarazada. Entonces idearon un plan para fugarse y casarse en secreto, ya que los padres de Draco jamás aceptarían a Hermione por ser hija de padres muggles. Desgraciadamente para ellos fueron descubiertos por Filch, y, en un intento por escapar tiraron varias armaduras para que no pudieran alcanzarles( de ahí el ruido que había despertado a la mayoría del colegio).

Como se puede comprobar, los alumnos ganarían bastante dinero escribiendo novelas románticas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ése día fue uno de los peores de Hermione. No sólo había perdido puntos para su casa y estaba castigada, sino que, además, no paraban de abordarla por los pasillos para que confirmara la "noticia"(pues los alumnos no se atrevían a preguntarle a Draco).

Pero, sin duda, lo peor fue que sus amigos se enfadaran con ella, y, aunque no había hecho nada de lo que se decía por los pasillos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pues era lo más cerca que Harry y Ron habían estado de descubrir que estaba enamorada del rubio.

Para Draco el día no fue tan horrible, a excepción del numerito que le armó Pansy en la sala común.

Nadie se atrevió a molestarle con ese tema, salvo su amigo Zabini, al que Draco contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por eso a Draco le extrañó la sensación de ¿culpabilidad? que sintió cuando vio a Hermione sola, a la hora de la cena, rodeada de gente que la atosigaba a preguntas. No pudo evitar pensar que era valiente, mucha gente se habría encerrado en su habitación en una situación parecida.

Fue en ése momento cuando Draco tomó una decisión. Dejó su plato a un lado y se subió encima de la mesa.

-¡Escucharme todos!-gritó.

El Gran Comedor no tardó en quedarse en absoluto silencio. Tal vez, al fin, se enterarían de la verdad por uno de sus protagonistas.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo en silencio Draco comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy, hay un interesante cotilleo circulando por el colegio, sobre mí y sobre Granger-El rubio dio unos pasos sobre la mesa- A propósito de eso, quiero que quede clara una cosa-Draco hizo una pausa mientras recorría con la mirada el Gran Comedor, y hacía una pequeña parada en los ojos de cierta morena- Nada de lo que se ha dicho hoy es cierto, puesto que esta noche sólo he visto a Granger una vez, cuando los profesores nos asignaron las rondas de prefectos-mintió- Si queréis creer los desvaríos de un loco

poltergeist, no me importa. Pero esta es la verdad-finalizó.

Acto seguido bajó de la mesa con un elegante salto y desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

El pesado silencio que habían guardado los alumnos no tardó en romperse, pues todo el mundo comentaba las palabras del rubio, y que, en realidad, nunca habían creído la historia de Peeves. Nadie se dio cuenta de que una morena salía de la sala detrás de Draco, pues sus mejores amigos se sentían demasiado culpables como para buscarla.

- Draco- llamó Hermione, poco después de salir del Gran Comedor.

El rubio se dio la vuelta sorprendido, mientras la leona se acercaba a él. Le había llamado, ¿Draco?.Lo curioso es que no le había molestado.

- ¿Qué quieres Granger?- preguntó con indiferencia fingida.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- No quiero que piensen que me acostaría con una sangresucia, sería malo para mí reputación-mintió por segunda vez en pocos minutos- Eso es todo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente aguantando el golpe.

- Aún así, gracias-Y, dejándose llevar por un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla, para poco después desaparecer por las escaleras.

Draco se tocó la mejilla donde aún sentía el beso de Hermione y sonrió. Tal vez lo de hablar delante de todo el colegio no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que esta es la segunda versión del capítulo, había empezado una pero no me gustaba nada, así que volví a empezar, aunque esta sigue sin convencerme mucho, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión. **

**A todos los que dejen un review intentaré contestarles lo más pronto posible(cuando el ordenador me deje más o menos) vale? **

**Un mini-adelanto del próximo capítulo para mis fieles lectoras:**

**- Conoceremos el regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny.**

**- Sabremos qué pasó entre Ron y Hermione en la tarde del lago.**

**- Y, por supuesto podremos contestar a la pregunta ¿Qué pasará en el castigo de los prefectos?**

**¿Les he dejado muy intrigadas? Nah, no creo, tampoco digo mucho no? Je je**

**Bueno, nada más, nos leemos!**

9


	5. De regalos y sentimientos encontrados

**Hola! Antes que nada: LO SIENTO. Sé que he tardado años luz en actualizar pero entre que el ordenador no me funcionaba bien y el comienzo de las clases( con la terrible P.A.U siempre presente) la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Mil perdones! Como compensación este capítulo es bastante largo, de hecho, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. A ver si les gusta.**

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, todito es de J.K Rowling, así que no me denuncien!**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews¡12 en un solo capítulo, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a tantos jeje pero muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar uno. A ver si en éste superamos esa cifra! **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, aquí tienen el 5 capítulo.**

Capítulo 5 de "Polos opuestos"—De regalos y sentimientos encontrados. 

La lluvia golpeaba suavemente las ventanas de Hogwarts mientras el murmullo de los alumnos aumentaba por momentos. Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban hambrientos.

¿Todos? No todos, pues un apuesto pelirrojo estaba sentado en uno de los ventanales de la torre Gryffindor mirando la lluvia caer. Y no parecía que fuera a moverse de allí en un buen rato. No se sentía con ganas de ir al Gran Comedor, y la principal razón era ella.

Hermione.

Ron suspiró. Puede que hubieran hecho las paces y que tanto ella como Harry hubieran pasado página. Pero él no podía. Sencillamente le había dado la espalda cuando Hermione necesitó que creyeran en ella. No la había ayudado, había fallado a la persona a la que amaba; y eso nunca podría perdonárselo. Puede que fuese una tontería, un simple rumor esparcido por los estudiantes, pero si no la había creído con aquella nimiedad¿qué pasaría cuando ocurriera algo verdaderamente importante?

Ron volvió a suspirar mientras pasaba su azulada mirada por la Sala Común. No quedaba nadie. Mejor, pensó.

En ése momento se abrió la entrada a la Sala.

Era Harry. Este se le quedó mirando preocupado, y, tras unos segundos, se decidió a hablar.

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

- No tengo hambre- mintió el pelirrojo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

- Pero si tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo bromeando.

-¡Pues ahora no¡¿Vale!- gritó Ron a la vez que bajaba del ventanal de un salto y se dirigía a los dormitorios.

El moreno se puso serio instantáneamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ron?-El aludido se paró a medio camino- Y no me vengas con excusas baratas como ésa porque soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco-dijo Harry con semblante serio.

- Es demasiado complicado-contestó el pelirrojo suavemente sin girarse.

Harry se acercó a él y le giró para quedar cara a cara.

-Soy tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? Y no me voy a ir de aquí sin saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes hambre?-sonrió Ron.

-Me aguantaré. Además, siempre podemos ir a las cocinas con la capa invisible y coger algo allí. Dobby nos prepararía algo encantado-respondió Harry sonriendo a su vez.

Ante las palabras del buscador Ron pareció rendirse, así que se dejó caer en uno de los sillones rojo terciopelo que había en la Sala Común. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió.

- Se trata de Hermione- explicó simplemente el pelirrojo.

-Oh, vamos Ron. Otra vez con eso no-exclamó un cansado Harry-Ya lo hemos hablado con ella y acordamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que un simple rumor-finalizó levantándose para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Pero una mano lo agarró impidiendo que diera un paso más.

-¿Amistad?-susurró Ron- ¿Es sólo eso lo que hay entre Hermione y tú?-preguntó mirándolo con fijeza.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-respondió mirándolo sin parpadear-¿Qué más quieres que haya?

En ése momento Ron comprendió que estaba equivocado y que no era Hermione la chica que hacía que su mejor amigo estuviera en las nubes todo el tiempo. Soltó el brazo del moreno con rapidez.

- No importa, perdona.

Harry volvió a sentarse preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ron? Llevas un tiempo muy raro y cada vez va a más. Ya te he dicho que el rumor…

-No se trata de eso- interrumpió el pelirrojo-Bueno, no exactamente- intentó explicar.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Me he perdido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Puedes ser más claro?

En ése preciso instante Ron se decidió.

- Voy a contarte algo pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, especialmente a Hermione-pidió.

-Pero…

- Por favor- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Está bien- accedió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-Si eso es lo que quieres…

Ron asintió.

- Vale¿ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- ¿Recuerdas el día que Hermione quiso pasar conmigo la tarde en el lago?

A Harry se le encendió una luz de alarma. ¿Era posible que Ron hubiera descubierto lo suyo con Ginny? Pero, de ser así¿por qué sólo se refería a Hermione?

-Sí-dijo simplemente optando por la cautela-¿Y?

- Ese día yo quería decirle algo.

-¿Algo?-preguntó el buscador extrañado-¿Qué es?

Ron suspiró sonoramente. Si no era capaz de contárselo a Harry, su mejor amigo, nunca tendría el valor de decírselo a Hermione por muy Gryffindor que él fuera.

- Quería decirle que… que…-empezó poniéndose algo colorado.

- Vamos Ron- apremió Harry-No puede ser tan malo.

-Que la quiero- finalizó ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

Harry sonrió.

- Bueno, es normal. Yo también la quiero.

Ron miró al moreno con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad.

- Si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas-dijo un sonriente Harry-¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

- A ti…¿a ti te gusta Hermione?-preguntó Ron temiendo la respuesta-

- ¿Qué¡¿Pero qué gilipolleces estás diciendo!-exclamó el buscador- ¡Claro que no! Creo que no llevas muy bien la falta de comida-rió irónico- La quiero como amigo, como tú también ¿no?

Se hizo el silencio.

Y entonces Harry comprendió.

- Estás enamorado de ella- susurró boquiabierto.

Ron asintió despacio.

- Vaya¡qué fuerte!- murmuró Harry. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes.

-¿Qué habría cambiado?

- No sé- dijo el buscador encogiéndose de hombros-se supone que los amigos saben ésas cosas.

-También se supone que los amigos no se enamoran entre ellos- dijo Ron tristemente.

- ¿Como se lo ha tomado ella?

- Hermione no lo sabe-respondió Ron.

-¿Qué?-exclamó un cada vez más confuso Harry- Pero has dicho que el día del lago…

- Dije que quería decirlo- le corrigió Ron.

- Ya veo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el moreno.

Ron se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a recordar.

** Flash Back**

Aquel miércoles de octubre había amanecido bastante soleado, aunque cuando Ron llegó al lago, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que tapaban el sol, y una fría brisa movía las copas de los árboles.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a uno de los bancos que había desperdigados por los alrededores de Hogwarts, y allí, esperó a la morena mientras practicaba mentalmente lo que le diría.

A decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que se declaraba y no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía que decir. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues Hermione llegó unos minutos más tarde con una triste expresión en la cara.

Al verla, Ron no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso aún (lo que solía ocurrir cada vez más a menudo) e intentó disimular preguntando:

-¿Estás bien, Herm?

- ¿Eh?- preguntó Hermione un poco ida. Al cabo de un segundo pareció recordar dónde estaba y asintió levemente al tiempo que decía- Sí, claro- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Pareces triste- respondió sencillamente.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien…creo-esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para su amigo, aunque Ron lo oyó de igual manera.

-¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-insistió el pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo, si iba a contarle lo que sentía por ella, lo haría en un momento en el que ella no estuviese mal.

Hermione se quedó en silencio.¿De verdad podía contárselo todo¿De verdad podía contarle que la razón por la que estaba mal era Draco Malfoy¿De verdad podía contarle el daño que le hacía la serpiente cada vez que la ignoraba en Pociones¿De verdad…? La morena dirigió su vista al lago y lo pensó un momento. Fue en ése momento cuando encontró su respuesta.

No.

O, por lo menos, todavía no. Era demasiado pronto, el odio que profesaban a Malfoy casi se podía tocar cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Puede que algún día fuera capaz de contárselo, de confesarles lo que sentía por el rubio, pero hoy no era ése día. Así que Hermione miró a Ron con aparente tranquilidad y respondió simplemente:

-Seguro.

-Vale-asintió el pelirrojo y haciendo acopio de valor,"se dirigió hacia el borde de la piscina"-Oye Hermione, tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Sí?

- Yo… bueno…

** Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Y?-preguntó impaciente Harry.

-Y nada, porque en ése momento apareció Hagrid y nos invitó a su cabaña, al ver que, al parecer,"no teníamos nada que hacer"-contestó Ron con un deje de ironía en la voz.

- Qué oportuno- dijo el buscador con una media sonrisa mientras se imaginaba la situación.

- No es divertido- protestó Ron.

- Perdona- susurró Harry sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- No importa. Será mejor que me vaya, hoy me toca ronda- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Ron!- llamó Harry.

El aludido se dio la vuelta

-¿Sí?

- Si alguna vez quieres hablar de ella…-el moreno no parecía encontrar las palabras.

Ron sonrió.

- Gracias. Y no te preocupes por no haberte dado cuenta, soy muy buen actor.

Harry hizo una mueca burlona y murmuró un "sí claro" mientras su amigo salía por la puerta.

"Espero que lo consigas, Ron". "De verdad que sí"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba leyendo una revista en el momento en el que Harry volvió al Gran Comedor. Después de las palabras de Draco del día anterior, el rumor parecía haberse evaporado, como si nunca se hubiera difundido, así que ya podía comer tranquilamente.

- Oye Harry, creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto para Ginny- le dijo la morena enseñándole uno de los objetos que había en la revista, sin darse cuenta del estado conmocionado en el que parecía estar su amigo.

-¿Qué?-dijo un Harry algo perdido.

- El regalo para Ginny- insistió la morena señalando la revista.

Harry prestó atención( solía hacerlo con todo lo que se refiriera a Ginny) y se fijó en el objeto.

- Es… ¡perfecto!-exclamó el moreno emocionado cogiendo la revista- Gracias Hermione- dijo sonriente.

- Será mejor que lo pidas ya, es un catálogo de 48 horas, pero los domingos no reparten.

Harry asintió.

-Ahora mismo- y se marchó agarrando con fuerza el catálogo.

Hermione lo miró marchar y sonrió tristemente. ¿Qué se sentiría al amar y ser correspondido? La morena suspiró. Mejor no pensar en ello-pensó mientras acababa de cenar- su él nunca tendría interés por ella de ésa manera, así que…¿para qué torturarse?

Sin embargo la morena no pudo evitar levantar la vista y buscarlo con la mirada. Lo hacía todas las noches, era casi una rutina, con la esperanza de que él un día le correspondiera y la mirara a su vez.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa Slytherin, como siempre. ¿Cómo siempre? No exactamente, porque, por una vez, por una noche, su esperanza se vio recompensada.

Su él la estaba mirando.

Tal vez desviara la vista en el momento en el que los ojos de la leona se cruzaron con los de él como si aquel choque de miradas le hubiera quemado. Pero la había mirado, Hermione estaba segura, y no precisamente con odio. La morena sonrió feliz mientras seguía comiendo. Tal vez no estaba todo escrito, después de todo.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Lunes. 9 de la noche.**_

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron varios alumnos de Gryffindor a una sorprendida Ginny.

-Qué…¿qué es esto?- balbució mientras miraba boquiabierta la Sala Común.

Las paredes estaban ricamente adornadas con guirnaldas, serpentinas, y algunas fotos que los invitados se habían hecho mientras esperaban a la cumpleañera. En el centro, la enorme mesa que normalmente se utilizaba para estudiar estaba llena de regalos esperando a ser abiertos, y el resto de la Sala lo ocupaban multitud de compañeros de casa.(N/A: lo siento, soy pésima para las descripciones).

- La celebración de tu cumpleaños por supuesto- le susurró un sonriente Harry al oído-La verdad es que Parvati y Lavender se han lucido con la decoración¿no crees?

Ginny se volvió emocionada hacia su novio que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Labios que hizo ademán de besar pero Harry la detuvo con una mano antes de que siguiera.

- Ahora no. Ron podría vernos- murmuró.

Ginny le miró enfadada.

-¿Y cuando voy a poder besarte¿ Cuando mi hermano quiera?- cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho- Estoy harta de tener que esconderme como si lo que sentimos el uno por el otro fuera un crimen.

-Ginny…

- No Harry. Ya va siendo hora de que mi hermano lo acepte. Además…

- ¡Hola!- interrumpió Hermione, Ginny puso mala cara- ¿mal momento?- preguntó la morena.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- Lo de siempre.¿Querías algo?

- La gente te reclama para que abras los regalos.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿ Desde cuando soy tan popular?

Hermione rió.

- Creo que desde que Fred y George amenazaron a todo el mundo con, y cito palabras textuales, "las más horrendas pesadillas" si no te traían un regalo. Tienes unos hermanos muy sobre protectores.

- No sabes cuanto- murmuró triste la Gryffindor- Está bien- inspiró hondo- allá voy.

- Ginny…

- Déjala ir. Necesita despejarse un poco- murmuró Hermione.

El buscador asintió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

- Ojalá no fuera tan difícil- se lamentó Harry.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que Ron querría y pensar más en lo que querría Ginny.

- Ron es mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que estoy enamorado de su hermana? Le perdería ¿entiendes?

Hermione miró un segundo a Ginny, que en aquel momento abría un nuevo regalo con una forzada sonrisa.

- Si no lo haces la perderás a ella- dijo antes de dirigirse con los demás y dejando solo a Harry con sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Ese mismo día unas horas más tarde.  
**_

Por la solitaria Sala Común de Gryffindor parecía haber pasado un tornado, tal era el desorden que los alumnos habían ocasionado.

En uno de los sillones, un moreno miraba el fuego con una expresión triste en el rostro, dándole vueltas con sus manos a un pequeño objeto envuelto con papel de regalo.

"Si no lo haces la perderás a ella"

Harry suspiró. Sabía que Hermione tenía que razón, pero cada vez que se preparaba mentalmente para contárselo a Ron, siempre había algo que hacía que se echara para atrás. Sin embargo, no podía retrasarlo más, porque sino, sería a Ginny a quien perdería. Y el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se le cortara la respiración.

Un ruido proveniente de las habitaciones lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- No deberías estar despierta a estas horas Ginny- reprochó Harry sin volverse.

- Tú tampoco-repuso la pelirroja-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-preguntó acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.

- Conozco tus pasos- explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

En ése momento Ginny vio el pequeño paquetito que su novio llevaba varios minutos mareando.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó señalándolo.

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no se si lo vas a querer después de la bronca de antes.

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente.

- Pues claro que lo quiero, de hecho, era el único que verdaderamente me hacía ilusión.

- ¿En serio?-Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú que crees?

El buscador rió y alargó el brazo atrayendo a Ginny hacia sí, quedando ésta sentada en sus rodillas. El moreno le tendió el regalo.

-Todo tuyo.

Ginny sonrió como una niña pequeña y comenzó a abrirlo emocionada.

-¡Oh Harry!- exclamó al abrirlo-¡Es precioso!

El regalo era un colgante de oro blanco con forma de corazón(N/A: muy típico, lo sé, lo sé).Ginny lo abrió con manos temblorosas dejando ver que en su interior había un pequeño espacio(uno a cada lado) donde se podían poner fotos. Una era de ellos dos en su primera cita, y el otro espacio estaba ocupado por una frase: "Always in my heart"(N/A: Cuánta cursilería, pero es taaaan bonito ).

-¿De verdad te gusta?- preguntó inquieto Harry.

Ginny lo miró intensamente sin decir nada, pero la expresión de su cara decía claramente sí.

- Siento lo de …

Ginny le tapó la boca con un dedo y meneó la cabeza.

- Ya está olvidado.

Harry sonrió y acercó a su pelirroja con intención de besarla, pero a medio camino Ginny lo detuvo con una mano.

-¿Y si Ron viene pronto de la ronda?-preguntó Ginny.

El moreno lo pensó un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Me arriesgaré.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Por ti, lo que sea- respondió Harry muy serio.

Y durante la siguiente media hora no se escuchó en la Sala otra cosa que el ruido que hacen dos personas al besarse.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que en este capi no me he centrado mucho en Draco y Hermione sino más bien en los personajes secundarios, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo son importantes en la historia, así que también se merecen sus pequeños momentos de protagonismo.**

**Sé que les había prometido que en este capítulo aparecería el castigo de los prefectos y estuve a punto de ponerlo, pero me pareció que quedaría un capítulo kilométrico así que he preferido reservarlo para el siguiente. No me odien!**

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima actualización( que será lo más pronto que pueda) y no se olviden de sus reviews, que a ustedes no les cuesta nada y a mí me hacen feliz.Nos vemos!**


	6. ¿Una galleta?

**Feliz Navidad! ¿Cómo están? Supongo que bien, de vacaciones eh? Jeje. Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste y que tenga mejor acogida que el anterior. Besos!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano ni un euro con esto, simplemente escribo por el simple placer de hacerlo.**

**Capítulo 6 de Polos opuestos-¿Una galleta?**

**Viernes 8:30 de la mañana:**

_Señorita Granger:_

_Hoy, al finalizar sus clases de la tarde deberá presentarse en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, donde será informada de su correspondiente castigo._

_Atentamente:_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Hermione dejó la carta al lado de su bol de cereales a la vez que inspiraba hondo. No es que no se esperara algo así, porque la profesora Mcgonagall había dejado muy claro que iba a castigarlos. Pero después de varias semanas esperaba, (más bien deseaba) que se le hubiera olvidado.

Una no siempre consigue lo que desea ¿cierto?

La verdad es que ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma. Siempre estaba deseando que pasara algo que, de alguna forma, la acercara más a Draco, y ahora, cuando por fin pasaba, desearía no haberlo deseado. El corazón humano puede ser tan contradictorio a veces.

En la otra punta del salón, cierto rubio acababa de leer la misma carta informativa, y miraba fijamente a Hermione sin que, por una vez, ésta se diera cuenta. Últimamente le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas con ella. Cosas para las que, de momento, no tenía respuesta. O, por lo menos, carecía de una respuesta que le conviniera como príncipe de las serpientes que era, porque, desde luego, el pensar en Hermione como lo que realmente era, como una _mujer,_ y no como una sangresucia cualquiera, no era una respuesta válida.

Si tan sólo ella no le hubiera besado.

Draco suspiró. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza. YA. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El problema es que algo dentro de él no parecía estar de acuerdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eso es todo por hoy- dijo la profesora Sinistra- No se olviden de que el plazo para entregar el trabajo obligatorio de esta evaluación termina dentro de una semana- acabó, dando por finalizada la clase.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, ansiosos por comenzar a disfrutar del fin de semana. Sin embargo, Hermione no participó en la algarabía y tardó en recoger más de lo acostumbrado.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo del encuentro que iba a tener con Draco, a causa del castigo que Mcgonagall había juzgado conveniente ponerles. Nunca sabía muy bien cómo actuar cuando él estaba cerca, y cada vez que lo veía sentía que todo el mundo podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Aquello era ridículo! Era una Gryffindor y se comportaría como tal. Y con esta idea bien fijada en su cabeza, cogió su mochila y salió con decisión de la clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

**Viernes 8:00 de la tarde:**

Los últimos rayos de luz se deslizaban por las paredes del castillo, provocando un bonito cuadro de luces y sombras.

Un apuesto joven estaba recostado contra una de las columnas mientras esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore le mandara llamar. Enfrente de él estaba una bonita morena, que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa mientras esperaba también la llamada del profesor.

Llevaban ya bastante rato esperando de aquella manera, sumidos en un sofocante silencio. De vez en cuando, Hermione dirigía imperceptibles miradas al rubio, quien, cada vez, apelaba a su orgullo Malfoy y aparentaba indiferencia.

Justo cuando ambos pensaban que ya no podrían esperar más, la gárgola se movió, dejando el camino libre hacia la escalera que conducía al despacho del profesor.

La prefecta miró confundida el espacio abierto dejado por la gárgola y murmuró:

- Pero si no hay nadie.

- Sabes Granger, cualquiera diría que eres una bruja-dijo Draco que se había acercado - aunque teniendo en cuenta tu origen es natural que no sepas que esto-explicó señalando la entrada recién abierta- lo ha hecho un elfo doméstico- finalizó, y, sin más se dirigió a la escalera de mármol que había más allá.

Hermione le siguió furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Una cosa era que estuviese enamorada de él, y otra muy diferente era soportar sus burlas degradantes; así que fue tras él dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta, pero, justo cuando abría la boca enfadada, la escalera comenzó a moverse haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de Draco.

Éste hizo ademán de alejarse, pero el espacio para maniobrar era escaso, así que intentó solucionar la embarazosa situación girando su cabeza para no tener que mirar a la morena.

Craso error, pues Hermione había tenido la misma idea.

Lo siguiente que notó fue unos labios rozando los suyos, y, aunque aquello apenas duró un suspiro, bastó para que un cálido escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, dejándolo atontado durante unos segundos. Aquella extraña sensación…estaba otra vez allí. Una sensación que no podía explicar ni definir. Simplemente, era _esa sensación_.

La escalera siguió girando lentamente, ignorante del cúmulo de sensaciones que ocurrían en ella, y, finalmente, se paró con un ligero chasquido justo delante de la puerta del despacho.

Momento que aprovechó Draco para, ahora sí, separarse de la morena, no sin antes sisearle al oído:

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí Granger, y mucho menos se te ocurra volver a tocarme. No quiero oler a sangresucia.

Hermione soportó con dignidad el golpe de aquellas hirientes palabras y se irguió desafiante ante el rubio:

- Puede que yo huela a sangresucia, pero es mucho peor oler a hurón ¿no crees?- la morena sonrió irónica- Aunque siempre puedes pedirle a Moody que te vuelva a transformar, así no tendrás que preocuparte por el olor. Y formarás parte del estatus social que te mereces: el de los animales.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina dispuesto a replicar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho, lo que le obligó a permanecer callado.

- Lamento la espera- se excusó el director mientras les indicaba con un gesto de la mano que se sentaran.

- No importa- respondió Hermione pasando rápidamente por el marco de la puerta.

Draco simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza para dar a entender que le había escuchado.

- Bien- comenzó el profesor Dumbledore- Antes que nada, ¿una galleta?- preguntó mientras señalaba un pequeño recipiente sobre su mesa.

Estaba llena de dulces navideños con muy buena pinta, seguramente hechos por los elfos domésticos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de comer, así que negaron con la cabeza.

-¿No? Está bien, aunque, si no les importa cogeré una, acaban de traérmelas, están recién salidas del horno- el mago cogió una pasta con forma de bota y la probó-Um… riquísimas, ¿seguro que no quieren una?

Ambos prefectos volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

-Disculpe profesor- murmuró tímidamente Hermione- El castigo…-la prefecta dejó sin acabar la frase.

-Oh cierto, discúlpenme- el profesor Dumbledore acabó la galleta y comenzó a hablar:

- El castigo es sencillo. Se trata de hacer ver que un chico y una chica pueden estar juntos más de cinco segundos sin que pase algo, ¿cómo decirlo?-Dumbledore les guiñó el ojo con picardía- interesante.

La morena enrojeció rápidamente.

-¿Y? Ehm…

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?- preguntó el director amablemente.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso exactamente?

- Me alegro de que lo pregunte pues se me ha ocurrido una gran idea- Draco resopló irónico, hecho que Dumbledore pasó por alto-Quiero que ambos se encarguen de la celebración del baile de Navidad-explicó sonriendo como si fuera Papá Noel dando un regalo en Navidad.

Sin embargo, su "regalo" no fue muy bien recibido.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos prefectos.

- Oh, no se preocupen, tienen tiempo de sobra-afirmó el director sonriente-Al fin y al cabo, queda algo más de dos semanas para Navidad.

- Pero…-murmuró una anonadada Hermione mientras intentaba asimilar aquel original castigo.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

La morena pareció pensarlo mejor y negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. La profesora Macgonagall y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarlos, aunque técnicamente se trate de un castigo- el mago sonrió- Si tienen alguna pregunta…

Ninguno de los consternados prefectos dijo nada, con lo que Dumbledore les despidió amablemente.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron con rapidez, ansiosos por salir de allí y desenredar la maraña de pensamientos que había en sus mentes. Pero sólo uno iba a lograrlo.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿puede quedarse un momento? Me gustaría hablar un minuto con usted.

Draco se dio la vuelta extrañado. ¿Qué querría ahora el amigo de los muggles? pensó. Sin embargo no preguntó nada y se quedó de pie, esperando, mientras notaba como, tras él, Hermione salía con rapidez del despacho.

- Siéntese otra vez por favor- pidió el director.

El rubio obedeció de mala gana.

- ¿Una galleta?- volvió a ofrecer el mago.

El rubio entornó los ojos preguntándose qué demonios habría en aquellas galletas, pero se limitó a volver a negar con la cabeza.

A esto siguió un largo silencio en el que el profesor miró fijamente a su alumno.

Justo cuando Draco empezaba a encontrarse realmente incómodo, Dumbledore se decidió a hablar.

-¿Todo bien, señor Malfoy?

El rubio lo miró extrañado. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

- Sí- se limitó a contestar.

- El profesor Snape está preocupado por usted – explicó el profesor sencillamente.

Draco se removió en la silla, más incómodo aún, pero cuando contestó, su voz tenía la misma frialdad de siempre.

- No veo por qué debería estarlo. Estoy perfectamente.

- Ya veo. ¿Está usted seguro de eso?-preguntó el director.

- Sí.

El director asintió, como si ya se esperara aquella respuesta.

- Puede irse, señor Malfoy.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Draco un tanto desconfiado.

- A no ser que haya algo que quiera contarme…

Draco negó con la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto, Draco-el rubio se paró con un pie fuera del despacho, sin girarse-No olvides que siempre puedes elegir.

El Slytherin se volvió aparentemente calmado aunque en su interior una luz de alarma se había encendido. ¿Era posible que Dumbledore supiera…?

El director cortó sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

El rubio asintió y salió por la puerta. Pero, en su mente, una frase había echado raíces.

_No olvides que siempre puedes elegir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

La tarde de aquel viernes se convirtió en tormentosa, por lo que los pasillos estaban casi desiertos.

Casi, porque por ellos, indiferente al sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, y a las corrientes de aire, había una persona caminando en soledad.

El emblema de su túnica la distinguía como Gryffindor, y, justo debajo, la brillante insignia de prefecta hacía que sólo pudiese ser una persona.

Hermione Granger.

La prefecta perfecta como la llamaban algunos. Aunque ahora ésas obligaciones estaban muy lejos en su mente, ya que sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

En su "castigo".

Si es que a aquello podía llamarse castigo. La morena sonrió feliz. Cierto era que en él habría más dolor y palabras hirientes, que felicidad y amabilidad. Pero estaría con él, mucho más tiempo del que podía imaginar. Y para ella eso era suficiente.

Además, estaba _esa sensación. _¿La habría sentido él también cuando casi se besan?

Imposible saberlo.

Hermione suspiró con una sonrisa. Quizás aquel momento no volviera a repetirse (era lo más probable), pero guardaría aquel recuerdo bajo llave en su corazón, para que nadie pudiera quitárselo.

Ni siquiera su él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

**Pues ahí está. Recién salido de mi cabeza. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review (su regalo de Navidad xD). **

**Además, quiero dar las gracias a todos que hasta ahora me han dejado un mensaje, en especial a Judy sgo, que ha estado ahí desde el principio, y que espero que siga estando, porque me animan a continuar, y hacen que sonría cuando, como últimamente, paso malas rachas.**

**Gracias a todos. Feliz Navidad, y, por si no nos vemos o leemos antes, feliz 2007.**


End file.
